Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?
by LiveLaughLoveFP
Summary: Nate sings a song for Caitlyn. He is life is perfect and who wouldn't wanna be him? Song by Keith Urban; I do not own! Please read and reveiw.


Nate rubbed his eyes as he slowly made his way towards the front of the tour bus. It was only 6 in the morning but he was in the habit. Every year during touring, he woke up early to try to get a few minutes of peace by himself. He would play guitar, write a new song or simply stare out the window and watch the sunrise. This morning, however, something was different.

Shane's girlfriend Mitchie had been coming along on the tour and had invited her best friend, Caitlyn, along for a part. From the first time he saw her, Nate was in love. To him, Caitlyn was perfect. She was beautiful, talented, funny and exactly what he looked for in a girl. For the first week, Nate tried to avoid Caitlyn, afraid that his feelings for her would be given away. Most girls were intimidated by how strong his feelings were and how much he dedicated himself to the relationship.

Finally Nate realized that staying away from Caitlyn was worse than being near her. If he was given away, at least he would have some memories to look back on and smile about.

One morning a few weeks into the tour, Nate was set up on the couch in his tattered old jeans and practicing one of the band's newer songs. It was 6:30 in the morning and he was completely alone. Surprised, he looked up from his guitar when he heard one of the bedroom doors open. Glancing behind him, he was shocked to see Caitlyn coming out of the girls' room. She smiled and gave a little wave when she saw him looking at her and made her way over to sit on the couch opposite him. Politely, he apologized for waking her up and was surprised when she laughed at him. She told him that she had been listening to him play for a few days and just couldn't resist coming out to talk to him. Nate nodded awkwardly and continued playing the song. Caitlyn applauded when he finished and asked if she could maybe play a song. Nate immediately handed over his guitar and watched as she made herself comfortable on the couch in front of the window. She experimentally strummed a few chords and set herself a rhythm before she began to play. A few seconds into the song, she began singing and Nate felt his heart beat faster. As Caitlyn continued, the perfect beginnings of a song came to Nate and it was all he could do not to grab the guitar and start writing. After she finished the song, she handed Nate back his guitar with thanks and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Nate grabbed his song notepad and started writing.

Two mornings later, set himself back up on the same couch and nervously clutched his guitar. He really hoped that what he was about to attempt would work. Nate strummed his guitar, a little louder than he normally would, in hopes that Caitlyn would hear and come out. And she did. Nate beckoned her over and made sure that she was comfortably seated before taking a deep breath and beginning to play.

_I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans  
I had a job and I lost it  
But it won't get to me_

_'Cause I'm ridin' with my baby  
and it's a brand new day  
We're on the wheels of an angel  
Flyin' away_

_And the sun is shinin'  
This road keeps windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Georgia to Tennessee  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me_

He glanced at Caitlyn, sitting opposite him with the soft morning light framing her golden curls.

_Now she's strummin' on my six-string  
Across her pretty knees  
She's stompin' out a rhythm  
And singin' to me the sweetest song_

_The sun is shinin'  
And this road keeps windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Georgia to Tennessee  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me_

He looked up at her just in time to see her blush as he referred to her singing the other morning.

_The sun is shinin'  
And this road's still windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Georgia to Tennessee  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me_

_I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans  
We're on the wheels of an angel  
And I'm free  
She's strummin' on my six-string  
It's across her pretty knees  
She's stompin' out a rhythm  
And she's singin' to me_

Nate let the final chords fade out as he watched Caitlyn's face. After a few moments, a radiant smile broke out across her face. She switched seats to snuggle up next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together they watched the road winding through the prettiest country from Georgia to Tennessee.

**AN - The song I used is Keith Urban's 'Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me'. I do not own it. I do not own the characters of Camp Rock. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
